fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der ultimative Guide für jeden, der Avengers: Infinity war noch nicht gesehen hat
center thumb|180px Derzeit herrschen goldene Zeiten für Marvel-Fans: Noch nie gab es so viele qualitativ hochwertige Serien und Filme basierend auf Comic-Vorlagen des berühmten Verlagshauses und für waschechte Fans gibt es gefühlt jeden Tag News aus dem Marvel Cinematic Universe. Und doch kennt es jeder von uns: Es gibt diesen einen Freund, der scheinbar die letzten Jahre unter einem Stein geschlafen hat und dich, als der Marvel-Experte, der du bekanntermaßen bist, auserkoren hat, dir „mal eben” das Avengers-Universum zu erklären. Und dann steht man da und versucht sein gebündeltes Nerd-Wissen in eine hilfreiche Essenz zu pressen und ist zugleich maßlos überfordert. Wir kennen das und greifen dir natürlich unter die Arme - gern geschehen! So bist du gewappnet, wenn am 24. August „Avengers: Infinity War” noch vor dem DVD- und Blu-ray-Release als digitaler Download erscheint und die größte Superhelden-Schlacht zu dir nach Hause bringt. ---- thumb|left|90px „Ok, also ehrlich gesagt: Was ist eigentlich genau das Marvel Cinematic Universe von dem alle reden?” Ein guter Einstieg für einen groben Überblick! Das Marvel Cinematic Universe, auch gerne abgekürzt mit MCU, ist eine Serie von Superhelden-Filmen die allesamt auf Comic-Vorlagen aus dem Hause Marvel basieren. Die Reise begann 2008 mit „Iron Man” und der letzte erschienene Film ist derzeit der zweite Teil der Ant-Man-Reihe „Ant-Man and the Wasp”. Ganze 20 Filme sind so bisher erschienen und noch viele weitere werden folgen und sind bereits angekündigt. Die Filme behandeln oft einzelne Marvel-Helden oder gleich mehrere, wie man es von den Avengers-Filmen kennt. thumb|600px|center|Die Avengers thumb|left|90px “Wo wir gerade darüber reden: Wer genau ist dieser Avenger noch mal?” Die Avengers sind eine Gruppe von Superhelden. Stell es dir vor wie… One Direction, nur eben mit Superhelden, naja und deutlich cooler. Sie sind tatsächlich die stärksten Helden, die es derzeit gibt. Die beständigsten und wichtigsten Mitglieder der Avengers sind Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye und Black Widow - sie alle haben einzigartige, mächtige Fähigkeiten,welche die Menschheit beschützen und sie sind Legenden der Comic-Reihen. Mit der Zeit wurden immer mal wieder neue Avengers ins Team aufgenommen und haben dieses wieder verlassen. In dem Film „Age of Ultron” gehören zum Beispiel noch War Machine, Vision, Scarlet Witch und Falcon mit zum Team, einige davon bleiben Teil der Gruppe. In „Infinity War” stoßen auch die Guardians of the Galaxy dazu thumb|left|90px “Ah die kenne ich. Dazu gehören auch der vorwitzige Baum und der wortkarge, kleine Waschbär, richtig?” Fast! Der einsilbige Baum Groot und der vorlaute Waschbär mit einem Hang zu mächtigen Handfeuerwaffen Rocket sind zwei Mitglieder der Guardians. Zur Truppe gehören zudem der Anführer Star-Lord, die Kämpferin Gamora, der unfassbar starke Drax und die feinsinnige Mantis. thumb|600px|center|Die Guardians of the Galaxy thumb|left|90px “Aber da kommen doch noch deutlich mehr Helden in „Infinity War” vor, oder?” Ja, allerdings! Stell dir alle Filme aus dem MCU als eine Art Vorbereitung für ein großes Finale vor. Und alle Geschichten der einzelnen Figuren, die man dort sieht, führen jetzt zusammen in eine große Schlacht. Auch Spider-Man, Doctor Strange und sein Begleiter Wong, aber auch der König von Wakanda, Black Panther, seine Schwester Shuri und seine Leibwächterin Okoye, sowie der Winter Soldier nehmen an der größten Heldenschlacht der Geschichte teil. thumb|left|90px “Und die alle kämpfen gegen diesen Thanos, richtig? Warum genau?“ Thanos ist ein größenwahnsinniger Schurke, der die Vorstellung hat, dass die Galaxie in perfekte Balance gebracht werden muss. Er weiß, dass das Universum nur begrenzte Ressourcen hat und die immer stärker wachsende Menschheit zu viele dieser Ressourcen verbraucht. Und seine Lösung ist so simpel wie wahnsinnig zugleich: Er will einfach die Hälfte der Menschheit vernichten. Um diese gigantische Auslöschung jedoch umzusetzen, benötigt er die Macht der sogenannten Infinity Steine. thumb|600px|center|Thanos und die Infinity Steine thumb|left|90px “Also Steine helfen ihm dabei die Hälfte der Menschheit auszulöschen?” Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um irgendwelche Steine. Es sind sechs mächtige Artefakte, die beim Urknall entstanden sind: Der Raumstein, der Realitätsstein, der Machtstein, der Gedankenstein, der Zeitstein und der Seelenstein. Werden diese unterschiedlich gefärbten Kristalle zusammengeführt, verleihen sie ihrem Träger unfassbare Macht. thumb|left|90px “Und was machen die Avengers dagegen? Wie gehts weiter? SAG SCHON!” Naja, wichtig zu wissen ist sicherlich noch, dass die Avengers sich selber gerade in einer Krise befinden: Nachdem die Regierung ein Superhelden-Gesetz verabschiedet hat, hat sich ihre Gruppe in zwei Lager gespalten. Der nationale Held Captain America ist nun also praktisch ein Krimineller, weil er sich nicht der staatlichen Regulierung unterwerfen wollte. Dazu kommt, dass der afrikanische Staat Wakanda unter der Führung von Black Panther gerade erst seine Grenzen geöffnet hatte und Thor unlängst erst König von Asgard geworden ist. Und während all dies geschah, erschienen überall die Infinity Steine, die Thanos nun für sich sucht und nutzen will. Nun, als wahrer Fan weiß man natürlich, wie oft einem ein ungewollter Spoiler schon den Spaß verdorben hat, deswegen: Schau dir „Avengers: Infinity War” am besten schon bald selber an. Viel Spaß! thumb|center|600 px